Unworldly Cousins
by BrokenSparrow27
Summary: INYYH crossover Kagome is just not having a good day and unexpectally runs into her cousin, but what is he doing hanging around demon. In rewriting
1. Chapter 1 Redone

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me."

Hey it been a while since my last update so I want to apologize been so busy and I kind of lost interest in writing, but now I am back and hopeful I will finish this story as well as others. I reread over my chapter and decided I didn't like it so much so I am going to be rewriting and adding to it so it might be awhile before I get to the next to adding the next couple of chapters and that I promise to do with in the next couple of weeks hopefully can't make any promises though since life is utterly busy. Hope you enjoy the redo and keep reading there is more to come.

Rewrote 1/18/05

Unworldly Cousin

Chapter 1

Kagome was furious when she had went to school only to learned that her frequent absents had caused her school concern and she was forced to transferred to another.

The new school she was transferred to was across town called Sarayashiki Junior High. It wasn't bad enough she was dragged just about every other day to the Feudal era to find jewel shards,But now she had to bus to school across town one in which the bus stopped several blocks from the school so she ended up having to walk the rest of the way.

"Dang" she thought kicking a rock laying on the concrete sidewalk "Now Inuyasha going to be even madder when I take longer to get home and come back through the well."

already having a bad day when she walked around a corner she saw a girl being pushed around by at least twenty other guys not liking bullies especially when

they ganged up on someone she dropped her yellow bag and pushed the boys off the girl. "Hey what the heck do you think your doing leave her alone." Kagome yelled in anger.

The guy she had pushed off the girl quickly got in her face and said "You should of minded your own business girl."

Obviously this guy was their leader Kagome thought for the others just laughed and didn't say a word. So Kagome walked up in the guys face and poked his shoulder as she replied in anger "Yeah well I am making it my business you jerk.

The leader of the gang grabbed Kagome arm pushing his nails into her skin. "You know your mouth just isn't to my liking and I think after we are finished beating up that girl." he pointed over to the girl with

short light brown hair wearing a blue school uniform.

" I think maybe you and me will have some fun." He finished pulling her close and grabbing her butt.

If their is one thing Kagome didn't like people to do it was touching her without permission especially where a guy should never touch without asking first. Anger was running rampant in Kagome as she stomped the guys foot and when he let her go to stumble back in pain she threw her fist into his face catching him square

in the nose the sound of something breaking echoed through the alley.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you that you should never treat a woman with disrespect." Kagome said in anger.

The leader of the group grabbed his nose in pain as blood began to flow steadily from it staring back at Kagome with hate he growled." You stupid Bich your going to pay for that" Turning to his gang he growled out once again. "Forget that girl I want to teach this Bich she shouldn't go sticking her nose where it don't belong."

The gang released the other girl with a shove as they all surrounded Kagome who didn't even back up a step in fear as she got into a fighting stance preparing and said. "What not man enough to fight me so you have to have others do your dirty work." Kagome taunted the leader.

The leader gave Kagome a cold stare and said. "No I just don't like taking out the trash."As the men began to attack, Kagome fought back getting the upper hand completely oblivious to the bystanders that had gathered around to watch a girl beat up several thugs by herself.

As the fight went on in the alley a boy with slick black hair and wearing a green jacket with pants named Yusuke Urameshi made his way to school walking with two of his friends. To his right was a tall red head boy named Kuwabara he was a slightly unattractive guy who was some what dense. On his left was another tall elegant looking half human half demon with long flowing red hair named Kurama Yoko but went by his human name Shuichi Minamino when in school. Kurama was a very quite intelligent half demon with looks that girls went wild over.

They all attended Sarayashiki Junior High so they could be in easy reach if called away to a mission. They were known as spirit detectives who jobs were to keep the Demon realm from destroying earth. Their boss who was the Son of King Yama the ruler of the spirit world was a toddler looking person named Koenma although he looked to be just a kid he was actually over seven hundred years old and when he needed the group he would always send the lady of death the grim reaper who had blue hair and rode on a floating boat oar named Botan to fetch them.

The group usually consisted of five of them but one group member who

was a fire apparition demon named Hiei refused to go to a human school saying he didn't need to learn stupid human knowledge, but he was always around the group hiding nearby in a tree or on a roof.

As the three spirit members and one demon who followed some where behind traveled to school they noticed a crowd of people gathered a round cheering.

Yusuke looked at the crowd and then his friends and said " So you think someone is fighting?"

The other just shrugged to his question when Hiei popped down out of know where and said." Just some human girl fighting about twenty other human guys. no big deal." he said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the others.

"A girl is being attacked by so many guys." Kurama said. Casting a glance at Hiei he thought it was interesting. Knowing Hiei if the girl was in danger of losing he would have found some way to help her so that lead him to believe the girl was holding her own.

"Your kidding me right?" Yusuke asked in disbelief wondering why no one was helping her.

"We need to go save the lady!" Kuwabara said heading into the crowd. leaving the other standing behind to catch up. Yusuke agreed with Kuwabara not liking when guys especially so many wanted to hurt a girl as he started to follow Hiei said." Idiot human she doesn't need help if anyone does it's those pathetic humans." He stated.

Yusuke looked at Hiei and said "You got to be kidding a girl is beating up all those guy by herself."

"I don't lie she is and your human girl Kayko is with her." Hiei replied in his usual bored voice.

Yusuke eyes got big and round and shout "What! why didn't you say something before I need to help Kayko." and he began to pushed his way through the crowd followed by

Hiei and Kurama. When he finally got through they notice Kuwabara just sitting their staring as the girl who had their back to them took out the last guy with a kick swift kick to his face that sent the thug falling to the ground.

When Yusuke spotted Kayko just standing against a wall staring at the girl who had fought the guys he made his way over followed by the other members of the spirit detective group. Yusuke looked at the girl who was still turned where he couldn't see her face straitening her clothes. Something about her reminded him of someone but he just couldn't put his finger on who so marching up after glancing to make sure Kayko

was fine he laid his hand on the girl shoulder to get her attention but he wasn't expecting what happened next.

Kagome was actually feeling pretty proud of herself she had taken all these men out with just a little scratch to herself or more like a bruise where the leader who was now laying on the ground knocked out had grabbed her before the fight other then that she had actually kicked all their butts she couldn't wait to tell her friends back in the Feudal era that what they had taught her in defence came in handy.

Still in thought of her act she felt a hand lay on her shoulder caught in surprise she thought it was one of the men she missed. So she grabbed his arm and slung him over her shoulder and when she went down to punch the guy in the face she was shocked to see who it was. "Yusuke!"

Yusuke looked up at the girl who was getting ready to punch him when he suddenly recognized her. "Oh my God Kagome!"


	2. Chapter 2 Redone

Redone on 1/18/05

Chapter 2

Kagome moved back still in shock and stared at her cousin and

said with a smile. "Long time no see."

Yusuke got up from the ground and said "What the hell are you

doing here and what the hell did you think you where doing Kagome you could have been hurt." He yelled in anger.

Suddenly his cousin Kagome launch herself at him and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek then drew back her fist landing a punched to him in the gut which he really didn't expect her to do.

"Stupid!" Kagome shouted back."I can take care of myself." she

declared. Then turned around and started walking over to check

on the girl who she had saved and yelled over her shoulder

"That really was some greeting after years of not hearing from you Yusuke."

Looking at the girl she said." Hey you ok they didn't hurt you or

anything did they?"

The girl looked at Kagome and smiled and said."Oh no you

came just in time. Thanks!" Then she said." You know your

pretty good at fighting by the way my names Kayko." She

introduced herself while putting her hand out to shake Kagome's hand.

Kagome grabbed her hand and shook it with a smile replying." My name is Kagome and it was no big deal I fought bigger things then them."

Mean while while all these thing where happening Kuwabara ,Hiei

and Kurama watched on with amusement. Never had they seen a

girl with such good fighting tactics. The way she fought reminded Hiei

and Kurama of long lost martial arts that they hadn't seen used

in many centuries, which got their curiosity perked.

Hiei decided to try to use his Jargon eye to penetrate her minds when a strong force blocked his magic. He noticed how the girl turned and looked at him with a cold glare and said softly. "You know if you want to know something you could just ask, but then again who knows I might not answer." Kagome had said it so softly nobody but

Hiei and Kurama heard her then she turned back around to Yusuke

and said. "Well any way I need to get to school so good seeing you

again Yusuke maybe next time you might want to give me a call or

visit." With a smile she said her farewells and left after grabbing

her back pack.

Yusuke who was still trying to recover from her punch to the gut

just stared at the retreating Kagome."Damn." he said out loud.

" She sure has changed."

Everybody looked at Yusuke. Kayko walked over to him and

helped him up from the ground. "Hey Yusuke you know her?"

Yusuke looked at Kayko and smiled. "Yep, we grew up together.

She's my cousin."

Kayko and the other started to laugh even Hiei till Yusuke yelled "Hey what is so funny?"

Kayko got her laughter under control and said "Sorry it was just

I never knew you had any cousin not to mention one who

could kick your butt as well."

"Hey she just caught me off guard that is all." Yusuke sputtered

in anger although he was secretly kind of proud his cuz could

fight good.

"Yusuke where did she learn her fighting technique?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke shrugged." Don't know she use to be such a sweet girl wonder what happen."

Then Hiei said something that caught everyone interest.

"Their something about that girl. She blocked my Jargon eye

from reading her mind."

Kurama was actually quite shocked he had never heard Hiei say

anybody could block his Jargon eye unless they held a very

large amount of spiritual energy.

"Well she is Yusuke cousin. Maybe she has a lot of spirit energy." Kurama said.

"No, it wasn't just that if felt like pure energy like she was purifying

me." Hiei confessed.

"Purifying you." Yusuke said. "What the heck do you mean by that?"

Kurama thought about what Hiei said and the only time he had ever come across someone with that power was over many

centuries ago back then they had been called Mikos, but how

did one girl posses such powers and what use did she have for

them now when humans and demons no longer roamed the

same world and where now separated by another dimension. It

was all a puzzle one he couldn't wait to solve.

"Hello are any of you going to answer my question? What did

you mean Kagome tried to purify you?" Yusuke yelled tired of

no one answering.

Kurama looked at Hiei and said "What Hiei means is many centuries ago there were these humans that had such great spiritual powers they could purify demons and destroy them. They where called Mikos or monks ,but the powers came with practice as for why your cousin would posses them is a mystery since the practicing of such powers died out when the demons and humans separated.

"Are you saying my cousin knows about demons." Yusuke asked.

"Apparently since her powers are quite strong she must have been in contact with some. As of how that happened is a mystery." Kurama answered truthfully.

"Damn thats new. Maybe I should have gave her a call guess I

will have to keep an eye on her and see what going on." Yusuke said.

"Hey." Kuwabara said after standing quiet for so long."We should tell Koenma if she has spirit energy she could help with are missions."

"No way!" Yusuke shouted. " I don't want her involved."And then said. " I don't want her getting hurt."

" She can defend herself." Hiei said. " She can fight better then

you." which practically freaked everyone out because Hiei had never giving anyone a complement especially a human ,but he was defending her.

"Fine then tell Koenma but first I want to find out how much she knows before getting her involved." Yusuke said.

Right at that time Botan appeared before the group. "Hey guys Koenma wants to see you he has another mission for you."

"Damn we just finished one." Yusuke replied. " Beside we need to

get to school and find out about my cousin." He said.

Botan looked at Yusuke. "So when did you start caring about your family?" She asked with amusement.

"Since she beat up twenty guys by herself with out getting a scratch

and then blocked Hiei Jargon." He replied

Botan looked at the group and said." Well I see you have had a

busy morning ,but that will have to wait Koenma said this was

very important."

"Fine then." Yusuke replied with a scowl then turning to Kayko

he asked. "Can you make it to school ok?"

"Yeah but what should we do about all them." she said pointing to the guys who where still knocked out on the ground.

"Leave them ,but can you do me a favor I noticed Kagome wearing

one of our school uniforms so she must be going to our school

can you keep an eye out on her and let me know if anything weird

happens?" Yusuke asked

Kayko looked at Yusuke and smiled. "Sure I can offer

a tour of the school.""

Good ." He said turning back to Botan." Well lets go

see what the toddler has to say.""

"Yusuke!" Botan scolded "You know he doesn't like to be called that."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I do it." He replied with a cocky grin.

Botan shakes her head at Yusuke and opens a portal then they

all step in leaving Kayko behind and disappeared.

Kayko just smiles shaking her head making her way to school.


	3. Chapter 3 Redone

Redone 1/18/05

Chapter 3

Kagome was actually in a better mood after the fight. In a way it released some of that pent up frustration burning inside of her, but seeing her cousin again was the best part even though she acted mean towards him she was delighted to see him again.

"Well today isn't such a bad day after all." She thought with a smile. "Now if I could just find that stupid office." she thought roaming through the halls of the new school lost.

Then she heard a voice behind her. "Hey Kagome wait up?"

Kagome turned around and saw the girl from earlier named Kayko waving at her while walking toward her." Do you need help?"

Kagome smiled and answered. "Yes, I do I can't seem to find the office."

Kayko smiled and said "Well let me help." She offered and then said. "Come on after I show you the office I will give you a tour of the school."

"Thanks." Kagome said and followed her. When they got to the office Kagome went up to the secretary and introduced herself. "Hi my name is Higurishi Kagome. I am a transfer student from Shikon High."

"Oh yes." The secretary replied with a smile. "We have been expecting you." she said grabbing a file off the shelf she handed a paper to Kagome saying."Here is your class schedule and before you go dear the principle wanted to speak to you for a moment. Just knock on that door over their and he should call you in."

"Oh, ok thanks." Kagome said turning to let Kayko now she had to see the principle first.

"I got to see the principal first so if you don't want to wait I can find my way around." She said apologetically.

"Oh no that is fine I will just wait outside the door till you're finished." She replied with a smile.

So Kagome nodded her head and knocked on the door. When she went through Kayko stood outside the door listening in.

"Oh, Ms. Higurishi I have been expecting you. I had a long talk with the principal from your old school and he mention the reason of your transfer. Since you have been quite ill over the last year and miss so many days he thought this school would be so much better since we have a program that allows you to take your homework home and attend days you feel up to it. With all the diseases and treatments you take it can be quit stressing to have to worry about attending classes all the time."

Kagome face turned a shade red with embarrassment remembering all the stories her grandfather told her old school and replied"Oh thanks it is rather hard trying to keep up with everything."

"Well I asure you I have talked to all your teachers to let them know about your medical condition. It is really rare to have someone in you condition still even being able to walk with all your problems and we just hope we can make your life a little bit easier."

"Thank you and I hope I don't become such a bother from missing so much with all the doctors I have to see." Kagome replied promising herself to kill her Grandfather.

"Don't worry my dear just concentrate on getting better. Even with all the days you missed you have kept a quite excellent grade point average you should be proud of."

"Well I will send for a student to give you a tour around and show you to class." The principle said.

"Oh that won't be necessary one of your student already offered a girl named Kayko." Kagome replied

"Kayko you say. That was very nice of her, she is also one of my best students. You are in good hands and if you need anything just let me and the staff know. Our nursing staff has also been briefed on your condition so we would like to help in any way we can."

"Thanks again it was a pleasure meeting you and I will do my best to keep up the standards." Kagome said as she walked out the door.

Kayko who had been listening on the conversation backed away from the door so not to get caught. What she had heard had really surprised her from the fighting earlier she could not even completely understand how this girl was so sick. It just couldn't be true, so she filed the information away to tell Yusuke when she saw him again. His cousin was sure a big mystery.

"Hey, are you finished?" Kayko asked Kagome when she walked out of the principals office "Yeah he just wanted to greet me."

"Well let me see your schedule." When Kagome handed Kayko her schedule, she said "Hey you have all the same classes as Yusuke and I."

Kagome looked up shocked. "I didn't know Yusuke went here."

"Sure." Kayko replied with a shrug. "When he attends class that is."

Kagome smiled and laughed "Same old Yusuke. Always did hate school."

Kayko laughed to "Yeah I guess he still does."

Kagome and Kayko latched there arms together as Kayko dragged her down the hall asking all about how Yusuke was as a kid.

During Gym, Kayko and Kagome got ready for archery the teacher explained to them what they need to do he had asked if anyone had experience before and Kagome hand was the only one who went up.

"Miss Higurishi i I see you are the only one with experience can you please step up here and shoot one so I could get some idea one what your skills are?" The gym teacher asked as she stepped up.

Kagome grabbed a long bow and waited for him to let her know when to begin. When the teacher said go ahead she got in her stance and raised her bow making sure not to draw any power into the arrow.

"Very good you posture is excellent now go ahead and shoot one and aim at a target up a head."

Kagome pulled back and let the arrow loose sending it flying and the arrow embedded itself into the bulls eye of the target everyone was really impressed and clapped and cheered.

"Very good Miss Higurishi can you aim another one please." As she did another one the arrow flew splitting her last arrow right in between hitting the target in the same place.

The teacher looked shocked and said. "I am very impressed you have great skill I think I will let you help the others and I must ask where you learned to shoot like that?"

Kagome smiled in embarrassment at the praise and answered." Well I live on a shrine and my Grandpa always likes to teach about the old ways. So he thought he would get me into archery so I have had a lot of practice." She said sort of lying she did live on a shrine and her Grandpa did like to talk about history, but she had learned her skill fighting demons in the Feudal era while hunting shards but she could not tell him that. He would call a mental hospital on her.

"Miss Higurishi you are very talented and I would like to further your skills. Have you ever shot at a moving target before?" The gym teacher asked.

"Oh sure."Kagome replied not knowing what she was really getting herself into.

"Well why don't you follow me and I would like to see your skill I have just the machine for targeting." He replied then looking to the other students he said "While I show Miss Higurishi something I want the rest of you practicing your stance. If there is any problems just come find me and ask ok."

The students nodded and began to pick their bows up while Kagome followed the teacher when they got to their destination the teacher explained what he wanted her to do while he shot disks out of a machine he wanted her to try and hit the flying disk.

Kayko had snuck away from the rest of the class to follow the teacher. She was really curious to see what he wanted her to do so she stood behind a tree and watched as the teacher began to work a machine that tossed a disk into the air when she saw Kagome shoot arrows and hitting every one of the disks she was amazed at her skill. "Man she is good." She thought. She spied behind the tree watching until the bell rung letting them know school was over quickly so not to get caught she rushed back to the gym into the girls dressing room to shower and change to leave school.

Exiting the school she sat down on the steps waiting for Kagome to appear when Yusuke and the rest of the guys showed up.

"Hey Kayko." Yusuke greet "What's up?" he asked.

Kayko smiled and said."You guys missed it. It was awesome your cousin certainly is very talented with a bow." She replied.

"What are you talking about Kayko." Yusuke asked.

" Well today in gym we started to learn to shoot arrows and Kagome was the only one who really knew how. So when she hit the bulls eye twice the last one splitting through the first arrow the teacher took her out back and had her aim for moving target I snuck out and watched she didn't miss a one she was really good."

"What Kagome can shoot a bow? I had know idea." Yusuke said in amazement after hearing Kayko.

"What? I thought you said you grew up together. I over heard her tell the gym teacher her Grandpa taught her to since she lived at the shrine." Kayko asked puzzled that he didn't know.

Yusuke shook his head and said."No way Gramps could never shoot a bow and I don't see why he would teach her I have never seen her use one growing up."

"I have to say Yusuke your cousin is a mystery."Kurama replied.

"Yeah she sure is. Where is she anyways?" He asked Kayko.

"I am not sure she was talking to the gym teacher. Maybe she still there, lets go see if we can find her." She replied getting up and heading back into the school when they got to the gym what they saw surprised them all.

As Kagome began to leave her gym teacher called her over and asked if she had any training in kendo or martial arts. Kagome not liking to lie again answered "Yeah some why?"

When her teacher Mister Pilliana smiled and said. "Do you have time I would like to see how much you know."

Kagome shrugged and replied. "Sure, why not." It wasn't like she had to go to Feudal era and her mom wouldn't mind her getting home late so she agreed putting her pack down she followed him once again and took a sword he offered.

"Ok we'll spare a little and see what you know." He attacked and she defended for a while then she started to attack him using some of the moves Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had shown her after they decided to call a truce until they defeated Naraku. For what ever reason Naraku had pissed off the demon lord, she was very thankful he had helped her a lot and became a good friend and ally well for now anyways.

Kagome found the spare vigorous she kept her movements smooth just like Sess, or Fluffy as she called him, showed her. This was actually fun but she guessed it was time to end it before she missed dinner so she swiftly knocked his sword out of his hand and pointed the sword at his heart.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kayko, Kawbara, and even Hiei stood their in the door of the gym watching Kagome spar. Everyones thought that she was good, really good.

They all just stood their with their mouths gapped except Hiei and Kurama they just looked on with amazement at her skill. Till Hiei with his arms crossed snorted out ." Are you sure she's related to you?"

Kurama had to smile it was the first time he had ever heard Hiei say something close to a joke before. "So you have taken interest to her have you Hiei." Kurama thought but he had also been taken and couldn't wait to find out more about her.

Kurama was brought out of his thought when he heard Yusuke. "Ha ha very funny, Hiei. Didn't know you had a sense of humor."

Everybody started to laugh at Hiei and Yusuke. "Come on you guys their finished. Lets go talk to Kagome." Kayko said.

Kagome turned around when she sensed demons and saw Yusuke with Kayko waiting on her. Telling her Gym teacher bye that she needed to get home now after his praise she gave him the sword back and picked up her bag to head home she figured she would just take a shower later and change out of her gym uniform when she got their.

"Hi Yusuke. Kayko," She said with a little bow to greet. "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting on you?" Yusuke replied and then asked. "Where did you learn that?"

"Oh just some friends." she replied and then asked "So who are your other friends?"

Yusuke introduced her and then she said "Well I got to go Mama will have dinner ready soon."

She hugged Yusuke again making sure he promised to come by and visit and then left.

"Your cousin is really nice."Kawbara said "Do you think she'd go out with me?"

Yusuke hit Kawbara on the head and said. "No, don't even think about asking her out."

The rest of them headed out of the building not noticing Hiei had vanished from the group.


	4. Chapter 4 Redone

Redone 1/23/05

Chapter 4

Being such a lovely day Kagome decided to walk the rest of the way home instead of catching a crowded bus or train. Walking a long the street she took short cut through alleyways were less people traveled giving her some breathing space away from the hustle of the over crowded city.

When she was ten blocks from the shrine she sudden sensed a demon nearby realizing she was being followed. Slowing down when she realized the aura felt familiar.

Cutting down another deserted ally she dropped her pack and yelled.

"You can come out now Hiei. I know you have been following me."

Hiei jumped down from the building he had been on when she

called out to him and asked briskly. "How did you know I was following?I blocked my aura."

"Huh! That's the same thing Sesshoumaru said too." Kagome

replied with out thought.

"Who did you say?" Hiei asked Suspiciously he hadn't heard that name in a long time and if his memory served him right that was the name of one of the great lords of the western lands.

Kagome caught on to his suspicion quickly replied. "Oh no one really I was just mumbling." Trying to change the subject quickly she asked."Why is a demon as yourself hanging around my cousin?"

"So you know I am a demon?" Hiei stated

"Well yeah and Kurama too, but there something different about him it almost like he has two auras like a human

and demon. I would think he was a Hanyou, but even still they don't have two auras at the same time just during there transformation. So what exactly is he?"

"I think you should ask him that." Hiei replies.

"Ok fair enough, but you still haven't told me why two demons

are hanging around my cousin?" Kagome states

"That's another thing you should ask your cousin as I am not his keeper." Hiei replied with a snort.

"Fine then touchy aren't we, but I will ask myself." She yells a little ticked off at the demon and then says. "If your not going to answer any of my question I guess I will be leaving then." As Kagome turns to walk away a demon appears out of no where and attacked.

Surprised Kagome barley misses the sharp spikes it throws at her nearly slicing her arm open before it disappears.

Agitated enough after talking with Hiei Kagome Drops her pack off her shoulder and begins to scan the area trying to shift the other demon aura out as she shouts." I am to tired to

play your games if you want something show yourself."

"My, my the master did say you where a defiant and noisy one. I guess he was right." The demon replies as it moves out of the

shadows.

"So what is it you want?" Hiei demands.

"This has nothing to do with you demon I am here for the girl

and the jewel." the demon replies with a hiss.

Kagome rolls her eyes looking at the large snake like green demon think about how all demons excluding Shippo seemed to have a mis placed personality.

" What would a demon need with a puny human and a jewel." Hiei questions calmly.

"I am not weak." Kagome states in anger insulted that he would refer to her as a weak person.

Hiei snort and replies." All you humans are weak."

"You know you are a arrogant bastard." Kagome yells back.

"Well you are a whinny wench." Hiei states back as the two

argued and throw insults back and forth between each other as the snake demon watches on in amusement till he ran out of patients.

"That's enough. I want the jewel and the girl now! Make this

easy on yourself and come with me."

"Not on your life buddy." Kagome shout back "You can just tell your master whom ever he is I said if he wants me he has to come and get me himself." She stated crossing her arms over her chest in true Inuyasha style.

"Foolish girl Naraku does not waste time with fetching stupid humans."the demon laughed at her.

Kagome was stunned. How in seven hells did Naraku send somebody from the past to her the well never let anyone except Inuyasha and herself through it unless, but could it be possible she quickly thought as she turns and ask..

"Where are you from?" Kagome asked.

"I am from the demon realm foolish girl."The snake demon replies in a less then friendly tone.

"Huh demon world. What is that?" Kagome asked feeling as if she was missing something.

Hiei was a little surprised Kagome didn't know what the demon

world was if she knew about demon she had to have had some

idea what the demon world was ,but by the sound of here voice

and the scent she gave off she was obviously confused.

"Foolish girl I have not the time to answer your question if you

will not come willingly then prepare to fight."

"Hey just one more question." Kagome asked. "Why does he

want me and the jewel when he could of just had you kill me and then take it."

"Very well I will answer your question. He wants revenge on you

from all the trouble you caused him." The demon answered.

"Well then I guess he will have to come and get me if he can."

Kagome shouted throwing a ball of purifying energy at the

demon catching him off guard. When the blast of light vanished all that was left behind was the ashes of a demon laying on the alley side walk.

"Well that was easy." Kagome thought as she brushes off her hands then picked up her bag again turning to smile at Hiei noticing him staring at the ashes in amazement. "Well got to go. See you later."

He jumped out of his shock hearing her leave and said."Where do you think your going, wench?"

Kagome so used to being called names by Inuyasha just turned

around to Hiei and stated. "Home." and turned and walked away.

"No your not your going to tell me why that demon wanted you

and what was the jewel it wanted?" he yelled.

"No I am not and if you don't quit following me you'll end up

like him." She stated pointing to the ashes.

Hiei decided that maybe it was better to let her cool off before forcing answers out of her and said. "Fine but don't think this is Over." Then disappeared onto a building top.

Kagome sigh shook her head and once again headed home for a long awaited bath and some dinner not looking forward to her cousin soon to come questions as life wasn't already complicated enough as it was.


	5. Chapter 5 Redone

Redone 1/24/05

Chapter 5

After walking Kayko home Yusuke headed to his cousin's shrine with Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Hey, Kurama where did Hiei go?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, but you know Hiei he will show up when wants to." Kurama answered.

"Hey! Yusuke where does your cousin live anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

"She lives in the Sunset Shrine a few blocks down." Yusuke answers as Hiei suddenly appears saying with a grunt.. "She's a Miko who has obviously gotten herself in trouble with demons."

"Hiei, what the hell are you talking about and where were you?" Yusuke asked.

"I was following your cousin human when a demon attacked her " Hiei answers in reply

"What the heck has Kagome gotten herself into?" Yusuke said to know one, but Kurama chose that time to speak.

"Hiei did the demon give his name?"

Hiei shakes his head no and answers."Just that his master's name was Naraku. He wants revenge on Kagome for the trouble she caused him."

Kurama was shocked he then said."We better go see Koenma."

"Kurama who is Naraku and what does he really want from my cousin?" Yusuke asks now worried for his cousin safety.

"Call Botan and I will fill you in when we get to his office." Kurama said.

Yusuke nods and pulls out his communicator. "Botan this is Yusuke we need to go see the toddler."

"Ok sure be there in a sec." She replies and hangs up. A few seconds later she appears and opened a portal for them.

As soon as Kagome got home she took a bath and changed. After she was through she packed her bag and told her mom she was going to the feudal era. When her mother asked why she was leaving so early. Kagome just answer that something important came up and if her cousin Yusuke came by tell him she went on a trip with friends and you didn't know when she would get back. After talking to her mom she quickly made her way to the well and jumped in letting the familiar soft blue light surrounded her and take her to feudal Japan.

When Kagome landed the first sight to greet her was the clear blue sky of feudal era. Hoisting her pack on her back she started to climb up the vines out of the well.

Back in the village Inuyasha was chasing Shippo around trying to catch him to pound him for a comment he made when both demons suddenly stopped and smelled the air. Miroku and Sango with Kirara sitting in her lap had been watching the demons running around asked. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's Kagome, she's back early." Shippo said running toward the direction of the well behind Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku grabbed there weapons and jumped on Kirara as soon as she transforms following the others to the well to find out why their friend was back early.

As Inuyasha reached the well he saw Kagome's hand peeking up from inside of the well trying to pull herself up. Seeing she was having some difficulty he walked over to her and grabbed her hand and lifted her out of the well with ease.

Kagome was just up at the top of the well trying to pull herself out when she felt a hand with claws grab her hand. Surprised at first she stiffens, but finally recognized it was Inuyasha so she relaxed. Smiling Kagome thanked him for his help.

Inuyasha stared into Kagome eyes. They where so beautiful the dark chocolate orbs shined with life and happiness that took his breath away. So deeply enchanted with her eyes he failed to notice the others had arrived and that he was still holding her arm till he heard a cough causing both of them to jump apart with blushes on their cheeks.

Sango noticing the embarrassment on her friends faces so she spoke up to change the mood. "Kagome it is good to see you, but were you not due to come back till tomorrow?"

Kagome had almost completely forgot why she had come so early in the first place. Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts of how good it would feel to be kissed by Inuyasha from her mind and said."Yeah, I ran into some problems in my time."

Turning to Inuyasha she said "Remember when I told you my world didn't have demons? Well I guess I was wrong."

"What!" Inuyasha screamed.

Ignoring Inuyasha's outburst Miroku asked." Was the demon searching for the jewel shards?"

Kagome looked at Miroku and answered. "One of them was ,but the other two I don't think they know anything about them."

"Well let us get back to the hut and I will tell you the rest which gets worse."Kagome says with a shiver.

The three head back to the village anxious to hear her story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Yusuke and the rest of the spirit detective walked into Koenma office. "So what is the reason for your visit Yusuke? You don't ever seem to want to come when I call?" Koenma said as he sat behind a desk sucking on a baby blue pacifier waiting for him to answer.   
  
"Actually it was my idea to come." Kurama said sitting down on a red velvet couch.  
  
"Oh! Kurama what is so important that you drug Yusuke here?" Koenma asked sitting up straighter to pay attention.  
  
"Well we learned some interesting things about Yusuke's cousin." Kurama answered.  
  
Koenma jumped up from his chair and said. "You mean Higurashi Kagome?"  
  
"Hey, how do you know my cousin toddler?" Yusuke shouted still leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Well simple I know everyone who has the potential to become a spirit detective and your cousin has been one of my best candidates so far. I have had some of my employees following her but she seems to disappear quite often and we just can't seem to find out where. Then she just pops back up. Quite a strange girl."  
  
"Botan" Koenma says." See if you can detect her spirit energy."   
  
"Yes sir." Botan replies and open a window similar to a TV. The picture showed her shrine and as it flicked in and out trying to find her spirit energy they soon find out that their was no trace of Kagome.  
  
"Sir, I can only find traces of her energy. She seems to be missing again." Botan replied.  
  
"Then expand your search through Tokyo she has to be somewhere." Koenma demanded.  
  
"Okay, sir." Botan replied.   
  
Then Koenma turns back to the others and say. "While Botan searches tell me what you guys have discovered."   
  
Kurama looks over at Hiei and said."Go ahead and tell us what got you so angry about the girl earlier?"  
  
Hiei Fehed and began to tell what happened which was a struggle for a demon who doesn't say much.  
  
"Earlier I decided to follow her home. When she stopped in a alley and called out to me I was surprised she even noticed me following her because, I was careful to hide my presence. So I questioned her on it and she said that was what Sesshoumaru said and then she quickly changed the subject." Before Hiei could continue Koenma spoke up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Is that not the name of the great demon lord of the western lands? " He question.  
  
"Yes, I believe so." said Kurama.  
  
"It is." Replied Hiei   
  
"Can it be she may know him?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I don't know how he resides in the USA. Although he runs many companies here in Japan, but I can't ever remember him being here in Tokyo for at least fifty years." Koenma replied then turning to Botan he asked. "Have you found her?"  
  
"No sir and I have searched all of Tokyo and followed any path where her life energy was present. From what I can tell is all traces where faint the strongest lies at the shrine ,but from there it disappears."  
  
"What! How can that be possible." Koenma squeaks out in surprise.  
  
"Dad is not going to be happy. I can't even keep track of one human girl." Koenma thought.  
  
"Well, Hiei was there anything else you discovered about her?" Koenma questioned.  
  
Hiei nods his head yes then continues "We were attacked by a demon and the demon said his master Naraku wanted her and the jewel. She then blasted the demon and turned him into ash. So I tried to question her , but she got very angry and so I left." Hiei stated.  
  
"Naraku? How can that be? What in the world would he want with Yusuke's cousin." Koenma asked with surprise  
  
"Who is Naraku?" Yusuke demanded worried about his cousin's life.  
  
"Oh dear, your cousin has sure been stirring up a hornet nest. As for the jewel I don't know anything about it, but I think we can get some information." Koenma answered while motioning Botan over he said. "Take Yusuke with you and go pay a visit to Lord Sesshoumaru. Tell him I need to see him it is of the up most importance, but don't tell him anything else."  
  
"Yes, sir." Botan said and opened a portal.  
  
"Yusuke I warn you do not mention anything to Lord Sesshoumaru about Kagome I will fill him in when he gets here." Koenma warned.  
  
"Fine I won't say anything toddler, but when we get back I want to know who that demon Naraku is." Yusuke said.  
  
" You have my word I will tell you." Koenma said.  
  
Yusuke nodded and followed Botan into the portal 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
When Kagome, Inuyasha and the rest of the group reach the village and all gathered in Kaede hut. After everyone was sitting down Kagome began to tell them what happened but was distracted when she sensed some presence near the village. Expanding her aura further out she recognized one as Sesshoumaru and his companions ,but the other gave her chills. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome she was just getting ready to tell them what she meant about demon in her time when she suddenly tensed up and her eyes glazed over the rest of the group also watched her. "Kagome." Inuyasha asked slightly nudging her shoulder at first she seemed to be ignoring him, but when he nudged her again she stood up and said, "We have company coming this way. One is your brother, Sesshomaru, and his companions but the other is Naraku."  
  
Everyone gave Kagome a strange look and Sango asked "Kagome, how do you know if they are near? Inuyasha and Shippo would have sensed them." She questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but I am getting that question asked a lot." Kagome replied grabbing her bows which got here another questionable look from the others.   
  
Kagome sighed and said, "I will explain later, but we must hurry I have a bad feeling Naraku is up to something so lets go. They're about a couple miles west from here."  
  
The rest of the group nodded and they all headed out Kagome traveled on Inuyasha's back as the rest rode Kirara as they got closer Inuyasha picked up his brother scent but still did not find a trace of Naraku anywhere nearby as Kagome had argued, was defiantly nearby.  
  
The group landed a few feet away from Inuyasha's brother and companions. Although the brother had agreed upon a truce till the defeat of Naraku they were still weary of each others presence.  
  
"Brother what honor do I owe for this visit." Sesshoumaru asked as Jakken fumed in the back mumbling about dirty Hanyou and his filthy human companions.  
  
"Actually it was I who suggested the visit Sess." Kagome said still feeling Naraku's presence nearby, even though Inuyasha said he felt nothing.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled a little about her nickname she used for him but was slightly thankful she hadn't said the other one she called him by. Fluffy indeed he thought with irritation at one of her nicknames for him."  
  
Turning to Kagome he softened his look when he glazed upon her. "It is good to see you. Rin has missed you."  
  
Sesshoumaru had looked down at his ward Rin who had already latched on to Kagome's leg."  
  
"Rin missed Kagome sis and brother Shippo." Rin said cheerfully.  
  
Kagome smiled down at the child and said. "I have missed you as well. Rin."  
  
Rin let go and ran over to Shippo who had been perched on Miroku shoulders and ask "Does Shippo want to play with Rin?" Shippo nodded and jumped down to play. Kagome, who had kept her attention on Sesshoumaru failed to notice the kids run further up a head of the group, when she got this flash of a vision of Naraku hurting the kids. The vision flashed before her eyes so quickly she almost thought she was imaging it but took of anyway to intercept the kids while the rest of the group stood trying to figure out what happened with her. Kagome jumped in front of the kids as a root protruding from the ground shot out to hit Rin in the chest and another to hurt Shippo both catching Kagome instead of the children as there targets. One piercing through Kagome's right side and the other through her left. The pain was blinding Kagome and she would have fell to her knees if the roots where not still pierced through her side holding her up. When she heard her friends cry out and start running for her she looked up to see one of Naraku puppets leaning over her. Ready to pierce her through the heart but was quickly intercepted by Sesshomaru's blade as it swung down to hit her.  
  
Kagome fought back the intense pain to keep awake she did not want to pass out till the fight was over afraid to lose her companions and friends.  
  
Kagome felt strong arms grab her from after Sesshomaru swords cut the vines that pinned her thinking it was another of Naraku puppets vines she began to struggle with what little strength she had left when familiar warm voice talked top her. "Shush, it ok Kagome it's me, Inuyasha, I've got you."  
  
Kagome instantly stopped her struggle and let him pull her into his arms.  
  
Still fighting to stay awake she felt Inuyasha lay her on the ground and call out to Sango .Kagome's vision swam and all she could see was blurry shapes in front of her and hear the cries of the children calling to her.  
  
Inuyasha was in a panic, when he saw Kagome being pierced by Naraku's puppet, she had detected him when himself and the others failed to. She had even known where he was going to strike. Shook up by the smell of blood radiating from her he quickly ran to grab her as his brother cut the vines holding her. He felt her struggle to get away so he softly said that it was he that had her, which calmed her down instantly. Quickly leaping a safe distance from the battle he laid her down upon the ground and called to Sango to help her, so he could help get rid of Naraku's puppet. Leaping back into the battle to help they destroyed Naraku's puppet gaining them another jewel shard but it didn't matter they had to get help for Kagome she was fading away fast. Turning swiftly back after instructing Miroku to grab the jewel shard Inuyasha turned to grab Kagome but saw her in his brother's arms fighting back a growl from jealousy he nodded his head to his brother knowing he only wanted to help her for saving Rin and followed him to the village while the others raced behind to catch up.  
  
When Sesshoumaru got to the village he followed Inuyasha to Kaede and entered the hut to set her down upon a mat for Kaede to help her.  
  
"Inuyasha what has happened to Kagome?" Kaede questioned as she grabbed a wet cloth to clean the blood from her.  
  
"Naraku attacked the children and she intercepted it." He quickly answered as him and Sesshoumaru stood by watching her help Kagome. Inuyasha glanced at his brother and saw an emotion he never thought he would see in his brothers eyes. He was worried about Kagome. Jealousy pegged him from inside but he pushed it down to concentrate on Kagome.  
  
"Kaede is Kagome going to be alright." Inuyasha asked politely for the first time ever.  
  
Kaede was quite shocked but quickly brushed it to the side of her mind to concentrate on helping Kagome. She had always known that the rude Hanyou had feelings for this sweet girl, but was to afraid and shy to say something but looking at him left her with no doubt that he had fallen for this sweet and unique girl. As Kaede frantically worked to stop the bleeding the two demon brothers stood by and watched. The damage done by Naraku was to life threatening. All Kaede could do was make Kagome as comfortable as she could and pray she would survive.  
  
"Well is she going to be ok are not?" Inuyasha harshly demanded.  
  
Kaede looked up at Inuyasha sadly and replied. "Nay their is nothing I can do for her but make her comfortable. Thee child has sustained to much injure for her body." Kaede finished.  
  
"No, I don't believe it Kaede you have to help her." Inuyasha yelled on the verge of tears.  
  
"I can't Inuyasha there is nothing left to be done even if I could heal her wounds she has lost to much blood." Kaede tried to explain.  
  
"Then I will give it to her." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Nay if you did, it still wouldn't matter she is human and you are only part human the mix could weaken her even more and a human couldn't give her enough blood. It just wouldn't work."  
  
As Kaede tried to explain Sesshoumaru decided to say something. " I will heal with the tessiga and Inuyasha and I can perform a blood bond with her."  
  
Inuyasha turned to his brother and growled. "Why in the hell did you not say something sooner."   
  
Sesshoumaru ignored his question and pulled his healing sword from his waist. Ignoring everything around him he consternated on the little green soul gathers. Pulling his sword back he swiped it across the soul collectors preventing them from taking the young girl's soul.  
  
A flash of energy wrapped around her pale fragile body healing her open wounds. As the energy light dimmed and faded completely the only change in Kagome was the wounds where no longer there as if they never existed, but both demons brothers knew their was more left to be done to insure the young girls survival.  
  
Kaede looked at the healing swords power and was quite amazed, but she knew even with the wounds healed and the blood flow had stopped. Kagome had lost to much blood for a human and would need more in order to survive.  
  
Sesshoumaru slide his sword back into its sheath and knelt beside Kagome. Glancing at Inuyasha he nodes his head letting Inuyasha know it was time to preform the ritual. Both brothers picked up each of the girl wrist. Gentlely squeezing them they helped what little blood flowing through her body gather to her wrist. Together they took their claws and slit both of her wrist and then slit one of there own. Tearing a strip of cloth from their clothes they wrapped it around her wrist binding there own in the process. Sesshoumaru spoke strange words causing another flash to blind them for a second. As there demon blood flowed into Kagome both brothers laid down next to the girl and curled against her body and peacefully slipped into sleep as Kaede was left watching curiously over them. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Two demon brothers slept on peacefully unaware of the occupants in the little hut starring at them curiously. When the rest of the group finally made it back to the village they all hurried into Kaede's hut fearing the news they would receive of Kagome health.  
  
Sango, not wanting the younger two of the group Shippo and Rin to see there adopted mom and sister in such a horrible state, requested they wait outside until she called them in. Both children whined wanting to be with their mother and sister, but was firmly told that they might be in the way causing Kagome to be injured further with that said both kids accepted that they had to wait. After making sure the kids understood she left Kirara in charge of their safety and slipped inside the hut. The first sight to greet her was two sleeping demon brother cuddled up against a rather bloody Kagome. The sight was absolutely weird to her. She could not find any answer to why both brother were the way they where. Another question plaguing her mind was why where the two demon brothers tied together at the wrist to her friend and little adopted sister. Turning to Kaede who had just been sitting there as Sango inspected the weird scene stoking a fire she asked motioning to there bindings. "Kaede why are they binded to Kagome and what has made them so exhausted they sleep unaware of there surroundings."  
  
Kaede looked up at Sango and glances at the monk Miroku who Sango had not noticed yet.  
  
"As I was telling Miroku here Kagome was badly injured healing her wounds was not enough she need blood more then a human could supply. So, Lord Sesshoumaru told us about a family bonding ritual that would insure Kagome recovery."  
  
Sango worry for her sister life eased a little but she still prayed that it had worked. Looking at Kaede again she asked. "When shall they awake?"  
  
Kaede shook her head and replied." I know not how long a ceremony like this takes."  
  
Sango knew the little children outside the hut would not want to wait to much longer before wondering inside the hut. Still worried about them seeing Kagome in this shape covered in blood and slight ripped clothes she asked Kaede if she had a blanket so she could cover most of the damages from the children eyes.  
  
Taking the blanket from Kaede she thanked her and draped the blanket carefully around Kagome body making sure not to disturb the two demon bonded wrists to the girl.  
  
As the children where allowed in they both hugged the members of this strange ritual and laid down to rest for the night.  
  
One week had passed and still the two brother slept on along Kagome. Neither occupants made a sound only moving once in awhile to press further against Kagome. Everyday Sango had careful washed her friends body which was a little difficult from the way the two brother would constantly press further into her when she approached them. With a lot of difficult the first time she managed to cut the rather ruined clothes from Kagome body leaving her still incased for some modesty in her strange future under clothes that Kagome had once told Sango they where called a bra and panties.  
  
With the blood removed from her body her skin slowly began to turn to normal instead of the pale white color it had been for the first day. Moving to her hair Sango gathered a bowl of warm water and slowly managed to lay her head back into it after it was thoroughly soaked she would wash the dirt away by lathering the strange sweet smelling Liquid Kagome had told her was called Shampoo. Making sure it was clean she wrung the water from her hair after rinsing it and dried it with one of Kagome towels she had found in her pack. With that done she took the young girl brush and brushed the tangles from it and braided it back to keep it from her face. Finishing she moved over to Inuyasha and proceeded to wash his face and hands debating on wether to wash his hair. Quickly deciding she began to do the same for him and then brushing the tangles from his face. As she moved over to Sesshoumaru and reached over to began to clean his wrist shot out capturing hers in a tight grip. Then he proceeded to growl at her. When she looked over to demand the release of her arm she noticed he was still in a deep sleep and his reaction must be caused by his insist at survival. Finally being able to pull her arm back she quickly brushed his hair and washed his face before he attacked her again which wasn't easy everytime she got close she had to dodge his clawed hand trying to swipe her. Finishing she stood over the three and looked at her work. "Much better ." She thought. Collecting her supplies she left the hut dumping the now dirty water out. Placing them beside the hut she began to wander around the village in search of the kids to see if they where safe. Finding the two playing tag with the other village she turned around to head back to the hut coming across Miroku who had been Meditating. "Good afternoon Lady Sango." Miroku greeted.  
  
Sango replied with a greeting of her own then sat down next to the monk warning him not to grope or she would make sure he never had any kids. Glancing over at Miroku who was still in meditation Sango studied his profile. His long dark hair kept back in a ponytail draped across his shoulders. Sango loved his hair and itched to pull the leather strap loose and run her finger through it. Catching on to what she had been thinking she turned away with a blush when Miroku opened his eyes and saw the pink flush across her cheeks.  
  
Miroku smirked at her embarrassed flush he knew she had been looking at him he could feel her warm brown eyes glazing at him as he meditated.  
  
Miroku calmly looked over at her and asked. "How is Kagome doing?"  
  
Sango looked at the monk and answered. " I guess as about as well as you can expect being bonded and crushed in between two demon brothers."  
  
Miroku heard slight laughter in her voice and soon they where both laughing at their friends situation. All of a sudden they heard a loud scream coming from inside the hut. Turning to each other they smiled and Sango said. "I guess Kagome is awake and not to pleased with the situation."  
  
Miroku getting up and holding his hand out to help Sango said." I guess we should get in there before she ends up killing someone or Sesshoumaru kill her." Sango took his offer of help but not before warning him if his hands should wander he wouldn't have a need of asking any woman to bare his child again because she would make sure he never could bare one. After Miroku agreed and helped her they both head in the direction of the hut. 


	9. Chapter 9

When Kagome began to awake the first thing she realized is warmth surrounding her from both sides. Slowly opening her eyes and waiting for them to adjust she laid staring at the ceiling of what she come to believe as Kaede hut. Feeling a little squashed she turned her head to the right and noticed silver hair then on further inspection she realized it was Inuyasha. Smiling and not really question herself as to why she was laying next to her half demon friend she went to bring her left hand up to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen over Inuyasha face when she noticed it felt awful heavy like something was tied to her wrist. Turning around she came face to face with more silver hair which was starting to freak her out, but when she glance the purple half moon she jerked up only to find that both her wrist where bounded to the two demon. Not being able to get up and move away she did the only thing her mind could register to do she panicked and screamed waking up the two sleeping demons lying next to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru upon hearing the infernal scream rolled on top of Kagome and roughly put his lips upon hers causing her to gash in shock. As soon as he felt her mouth open he plunged his tongue into her mouth and explored it until he was thrown off of her across the room and found himself lying underneath her soft warm body and his inferior half brother lying on top of her. Kagome who was still in shock of being kissed by Sesshoumaru didn't even noticed she was lying naked on top of him or that Inuyasha was on top of her until she heard a loud gasp and a loud laugh coming from the entrance of the hut. Upon hearing someone enter the hut Sesshoumaru turned and growled at the intruders as his half brother still laid on top of him and the girl growling. Then he heard his brother demand. "What the hell where you doing kissing Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked out of peaceful slumber from Kagome scream to see his brother on top of her kissing her. Angry he did the first thing to come to mind. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders forgetting they where all tied to Kagome and threw him across the hut sending them all toppling onto each other.   
  
When Miroku and Sango entered the hut the scene before them was quit disturbing. Well to Sango eyes anyway Miroku rather enjoyed looking upon the two angry demon and the one beautiful lady Kagome who he had just noticed laid completely naked crushed between the two brothers. Sango turned around when she heard Miroku in take of breathe seeing the lust full gleam in the monks eyes she followed his eyes to see what was causing such a look. When she saw how her dear friend was completely void of any cover she elbowed the monk in the gut and quickly grabbed a blanket. thinking to herself "Kagome is going to kill me for leaving her unclothed between two demons."  
  
Running over quickly she stopped all of a sudden when the two brothers growled at her and turned there red glowing eyes in her direction warning her to back off.  
  
Kagome was mortified to find herself in this predicament. Lying squashed between to demon was not a wake up call she ever expected or even wanted to happen. When she felt a cold draft across over her body she suddenly realized she was not only lying smashed between two demon she was lying completely naked with her two best friends watching and just her luck one happened to be a perverted monk. Kagome cheeks turned red at her embarrassment, she knew she would never be able to look her friends in the eye ever again. Right at this moment she wished with all her might that she could just crawl up inside a hole and just die. Knowing this torches was not going to end any time soon unless she did something to stop it seeing as the two brothers where just staring and growling at each other. She tried to think of anything to do or say to get out of this embarrassing moment. "God " She thought. "Who did I angry up there to deserve this."  
  
The wiggling just didn't help because overtime she wiggled she felt something hard sticking her between her legs and on her back and she just didn't even want to think what that could be least her face turn an even more embarrassing shade of red not to mention the fact that she felt a warm sensation billowing in her stomach from being pressed against the two demons. She may still be a virgin but she knew when her body was reacting sexually, and she just didn't know how much longer she could stand being like this. It was really all to much if she didn't get out of this and get away from everyone she was going to literally commit suicide herself. The growls and slight groans coming from above and below her just made her body react more and she almost found herself letting a moan escape from her lip but quickly suppressed it. Well at least she knew she wasn't sexually challenged from her reaction with these two. For a while she had wonder what was wrong with her when she could never feel attracted to Hojo. Guess he just wasn't man enough or demon in this case for her body to react. Thinking about it now she really didn't mind all that much if it wasn't for her two friends Sango and Miroku watching them from nearby she might have just been able to get out of this thing with out to many emotional scars. After all her body wasn't the only one here reacting if the evidence poking her from the back and between her legs was any indication.  
  
Finaly not being able to think about anything rational but just how good it felt she turned to look up at Sango and cast her a look for help ,but Sango just stood their looking at the three sprawled together with slight curiosity in her eyes. "Oh great." Kagome thought to herself. "Sango defiantly not going to help she off somewhere in la la land." Turning to look over at Miroku who was openly staring at them as well but from the looking his eyes it wasn't from curiosity so she found herself sigh. "Well "she decided time to get herself out of this mess and the only thing she could think of would cause herself to be just a little more embarrassed but a girl had to do what a girl had to do and in this case she needed to get the demons attention a way from each other and on the fact she was still being squashed between them. So she did the first thing that came to mind she hollered out" Sit boy."  
  
Inuyasha had been so caught up in growling at his brother and the good feeling of being pressed so close to Kagome he really hadn't expecting to hear her call out sit. Finding himself pressed even closer from the spell made his whole body explode with a raging heat of desire. Burning for more that the next thing he found himself doing would have normally mortified him in front of the others but his demon blood would not allow him to shy away. Sesshoumaru had also not expected the feeling of raging desire to burn for a human but here he was lying on the floor with his brother's human wench and his brother lying on top of him. His demon blood demanded more and there was nothing left to do but fulfill some of the need burning through him.  
  
Kagome was already feeling her breath slip away from her she knew Inuyasha would be heavy but this was really ridiculous. She swore to herself if this is what it felt like every time she subdued him being pushed into the ground she would defiantly try her best not to do it anymore than it was absolutely necessary. Boy did she need to apologize to him for all the time she sat him for just being annoying. Still thinking about how to apologize to Inuyasha for all the times she sat him and thinking about bringing him a lot more ramen noodles she felt a searing pain on both sides of her neck. shutting her eyes against the wave of warmth and pain spreading through her body she screamed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Yusuke and Botan stepped out of the portal from Koenma office to find their self standing in front of a large glass building. Yusuke looked around and saw the name of the corporation and scuffed at it name. Yokia. " Who would name a company after demons." Botan shook her head and said. "Yusuke you do remember that the Demon Lord of the western Lands owns this company."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes and said sarcastically. "Duh like I didn't know that."  
  
Botan shook her head again and said. "Lets just go and talk to him Oh and Yusuke try not to be rude or sarcastic."  
  
Yusuke looked over at Botan and said. "He just better answer our questions on how Kagome knew him."   
  
"Botan smacked him in the back of the head and said. "Come on." Then she walked ahead.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for." Yusuke yelled clueless as to why Botan would hit him.  
  
Seeing she wasn't even listening he took off to catch up with her. When Yusuke finally caught up to Botan he found her standing in a office talking to a red head secretary.  
  
"Hi I need to speak with Mr.Youkia ."  
  
The secretary smiled and said." Do you have an appointment."  
  
Yusuke jumped in before Botan could reply." No, but you tell him we need to see him right now."  
  
The way he said it made Botan angry reaching over once again she smacked him in the back of the head and turned around to politely say. "Don't mind him he seems to have a very grumpy attitude and doesn't know the mean of the word polite, But what he meant to say." She turned to Yusuke and stared coldly letting him know to keep his mouth shout. "Is that we really need to see him it is a matter of the up most importance."  
  
The secretary held a laugh in at the boys expression to being hit in the head by the woman then replied with a smile. "I will be happy to although Mr.Youkia Doesn't usually see anyone with out an appointment."  
  
Botan just smiled and said. "I understand that just tell him it has to do with Koenma."  
  
The woman nodes and turns to go through a door. As soon as she left Botan turns to Yusuke and says. "I thought I told you to be polite."  
  
Yusuke shrugs and answers. "Hey you said I had to be polite to that demon dude, not to everyone else."  
  
Botan breath a breath of frustration and says. "Well I am telling you now do be rude period, Matter of fact don't act like your usual self."  
  
"Hey." Yusuke yells. "What wrong with being myself."  
  
Botan looks like she ready to scream quietly says to herself. "Nothing if your a deaf person who can't hear your big mouth."  
  
Yusuke was just about to reply to the look Botan gave him when he was interrupted by the secretary from earlier stating. "Mr.Youkia said he could see you now."  
  
Botan smiles and thanks her politely as she drags Yusuke behind her into the office.  
  
Stepping in the door Botan and Yusuke where startled when they hear a cold intimidating voice say." Tell me why would King Yuhama's son need conference with this Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Botan and Yusuke look in front of them to see a man dressed in a dark blue business suit with long white hair pulled back in to a pony tail. To other he would look just like any other rich human, but he had dropped his disguise showing his demon features with his family crest standing out.  
  
Yusuke went to open his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Botan with a slap to the back of his head, before he could retaliate he was stopped when she began to speak.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru Prince Koenma wishes to see you."   
  
Sesshomaru stared with no expression upon his face at the Lady of death and this unusually strong energy human. For some reason his scent seemed familiar to him, but couldn't place it.  
  
Standing up from his desk he replies. "I do not have time to go off meeting with Koenma. So tell me what does this visit have to do with me."  
  
Before Botan could stop Yusuke he demands. "I want to know how my cousin Kagome knows you."  
  
Sesshomaru was shocked although he didn't show it. Kagome was a name he hadn't heard in centuries now he could place the boys scent. He was obviously related to her although he didn't know how since as far as he knew she had disappeared so long ago. Turning to Botan and Yusuke he replied. "Do not presume to demand thing from me boy as for your question I will answer since I am curious on how Kagome could be alive now."  
  
Yusuke and Botan looked at Lord Sesshomaru a little shocked that he presumed her to be dead. The questions in both their minds where."Why?"  
  
Yusuke was the first to respond, but this time he didn't sound sarcastic or rude just curious. "Why would you think my cousin was dead after all I just saw her yesterday and she seemed perfectly fine although some demons where chasing her."  
  
Sesshomaru still looking at them with no expression said. " After the Shikon Tama still I presume."  
  
"Shikon Tama." Botan asked curiously. "How would she have gotten that. I mean as far as I know it disappeared centuries ago after a wish a half demon made and along with it the priestess that helped him collect the fragment after she scattered them trying to get the jewel away from some demons."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at them emotionless and replied. "Yes and that demon was my half brother Inuyasha and the Priestess was Kagome."  
  
"What!" Yusuke. Shouted and said. "But that was five hundred years ago that couldn't possible be the same Kagome."  
  
Sesshomaru angrily replied. "Do you doubt my word for it was you that asked me how your cousin who you say is named Kagome knew me and for as long as I know I have not know any others of that name."  
  
Botan jumped in to calm the anger demon Lord and the shocked human Yusuke. " He didn't mean it that way Lord Sesshomaru it just we can't imagine how Kagome could have possibly been there in that point of time when she is only human and she grew up with Yusuke."  
  
Sesshomaru calmed down and said. "It is possible that the Kagome you speak of could be a recarnation, but there is one way to find out. My half brother and I both Marked her on each of her shoulders she will also carry a similar scent to my family since we preformed a blood bond on her when she was injured and nearly killed saving my young ward Rin from a blast that would of killed her. For if the girl you speak about is in fact the same Kagome I knew five hundred years ago I still owe her a debt and wish to repay it."  
  
Yusuke and Botan both nodes and then Yusuke says. "I do not know if there is any mark on her shoulders, but as soon as I see her I intend to find out, my aunt may know, but she hasn't said anything in fact she seems to be hiding where Kagome where abouts are."  
  
Sesshomaru nodes and replies. "Tell me where can I find this aunt of yours I would like to speak to her and find your cousin."  
  
Yusuke looks at the demon and said. "They reside in Tokyo Japan at the sunset shrine."  
  
Botan thanks the lord and said to Yusuke. "We should get back Koenma and the others are going to want to find out what we know." Yusuke nodes and step into the portal she formed as they both disappear.  
  
Sesshomaru sit at his desk and says to himself. "If it is truly you Kagome I won't let you go this time." Leaning over he hit his intercom and said. "Mrs. Wilkson cancel all my appointments till further notice, I will be leaving town for a while."  
  
Mrs Wilkson his secretary comes back over the intercom to answer. "Yes sir right away."  
  
Turning off the intercom he picks up the phone and dials. Listening to the ring someone finally picks up saying. "Yeah what do you want."  
  
Sesshomaru smiles to himself and replies. "Still rude as ever brother I see." Earning him a "Feh" for a reply then his brother saying. "What do you want Sesshomaru I busy trying to run half of our company you know."  
  
Sesshomaru laughs and replies. "Oh ,but brother I have learned something you and your Pup just might be interested in knowing."   
  
  
  
. 


	11. Chapter 11 New

Here isthe next chapter people, but it is only a rough draft I still have a few things I want to added or maybe take away it all depends on if it feels right I am currently doing rewrites and editing of the other chapter as well so you might find some changes other then that I do hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11

Kagome awoke to the sounds of arguing. The slow dull throb in both her shoulder at first confused her till a sudden image ran through her mind, one that she had hoped was only a nightmare or at least some freaky dream her mind had imagined, but that hope died when she slowly raised her right hand to her left shoulder.

Her smooth fingers slide across to slightly gaped teeth marks between the junction of her left shoulder sliding her hand to her right shoulder she found the same marks.

Now not only confusion was running through her mind, but anger as well. She felt like she was trapped in one of those old horror flicks from her time where a young lady would wake up from no memories of the night before and in the end it would turn out she had been bitten by a vampire, but in this case it wasn't vampires it was two very rude demon brothers.

Sitting up she tightened the blanket around her and glanced around the hut. Breathing a sign of relief that nobody had been inside with her she carefully got up and grabbed her yellow school bag thankful for at least something was normal.

Rummaging through her bag she pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Quickly putting them on she brushed her hair back and felt a whole lot better.

Dressed she sat down in silence trying to figure out what was going on. Caught up in her thought she was disturbed by the rustle of the door flap.

Terrified and not ready to face the group especially Sesshomaru and Inuyasha she stiffened till she heard a gentle voice say. "If ye are worried about the group and Lord Sesshomaru ye need not have to worry."

Kagome turned around to see Lady Keade standing by the door. Turning to her she asked." Um where are they?"

Keade kindly smiled and answered." Lord Sesshomaru returned to his land to check upon it, but I say we will see him soon as for Inuyasha and the rest I heard what had happened and figured ye might need some time to yourself before facing them so I made up a shard rumor in the next village."

Kagome nodded and smiled sadly said. "Keade I don't know if I could ever face any of them again. It was horrible." She finished while putting her head down in shame.

Keade hugged the girl and said. "Child ye do not need to be a shamed."

Kagome looked directly Into Keade eyes and began to protest. "But!"

Keade Just smiled and stopped her from continuing and said. "Do not think about the event the villagers and your friends would never turn their heads from you. What happened happened for a reason and ye must not lye in the past, but look to the future."

Kagome blushed in embarrassment when she heard Keade say the villager wouldn't turn their backs on her. " Did that mean the whole village new about what happened." Kagome thought with horror missing the rest of what Keade said.

Kagome child did ye not hear me." Keade asked

Kagome lifted her head and shook it a little and said. "I am sorry Keade I was just thinking maybe I should go home for a while, but Inuyasha would surly drag me back."

Keade smiled and said. "Child I was just saying if ye wishes to go home I can give you a sealing scroll to close the well until ye think you are ready to face the trials before thee."

Kagome jumped up and hugged Keade tightly saying over and over "Thank-you Thank-you I could even began to explain how much this means to me."

Keade smiled and patted her gentle on the back as she gently slide away from her moving over to her table full of herbs.

Bending down she began to rummage through the table until fiding what she was looking for. Holding a worn brown pouch into her hand and opened the draw strings pulling out a thin scrap of paper with ancient lettering upon it.

Walking over to Kagome she placed it in the palm of her hands saying. "This was giving to me many years ago by a traveling Monk whom we gave shelter to in the village as a thank you for our help he presented me with this claiming it was a seal that would seal anything the holder desired, but once it is placed only the one who placed it can remove the seal."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and went over to grab her bag before she walked out the door she heard Keade say. "Promise you will come back."

Kagome smiled and answered. "I promise I will only begone for no more than a week. "

Keade smiled and waved the girl off.

Grabbing her bike Kagome quickly sped to the well getting there she left her bike propped up against the well and then jumped in.

As soon as the light faded away and dropped her back onto her her side of the well she scrambled out and quickly placed the seal.

Mean while in the house three men sat drinking tea and talking to Kagome mother and grandfather as soon as the three felt a shift of power they turned to the door as Kagome walked in calling out to her family. Mom, Jin-chan, Sota I'm home."

When Kagome heard her mother call out to her in the kitchen she began to feel a sense of Demons she had missed being so preoccupied over the events back in the Feudal era to notice till now.

Quickly slinging her back pack down she grabbed her bow and arrows racing threw the house into the kitchen.

Running through the door she was startled to feel a pair strong arms wrap around her knocking her weapons from her hands. Seeing her mother surprised expression and her Jin-chan expression she shifted her gaze back to two other men in front of her sitting calmly at the table.

The first one had shoulder length red hair pulled back into a pony tail with sparkling green eyes full of mischief. While the other had long black hair flowing freely down his back and deep brown eyes, but there was something about the two that made her think of someone familiar.

Then it clicked the man with black hair looked exactly like Inuyasha in his human form and the other could pass for an older human version of Shippo, but who had grabbed her from behind. Struggling to get free she felt a warm breath caress her right ear and then heard a soft velvet voice say.

"You are mine and always have been."

Kagome didn't know what was going and who where these people evading her house. Feeling a sudden panic coming on she accidentally released a sudden burst of power through her hands. Knocking back the man who held her captive.

Quickly backing away she turned to see a man dressed in a dark blue suit with long silver hair pulled back , but the moment she looked into his golden eyes she knew who these people where there was no mistake. Turning to the man with black hair behind her she smiled evil before saying. "Sit boy"

The expression on the man face before plummeting to the ground and the laughter that filled the room almost disguised the loud cuss words that sprang from the man mouth. "Shit there no doubt now that is Kagome. Only she could activate the beads."

The man who was sitting next to Kagome smiled and said. "Man I have missed seeing that."

Sesshomaru who had been beside her replied. "As I have my friend."

Inuyasha who had finally been released from the spell stood up and said. "Shut up Sess."

Kagome glared angrier at the three demon and said. "What the hell are you guys doing here and wearing those clothes?" Turning to Shippo she asked. " Why do you look older?"

Kagome mother who had been stunned at the events that took place in her kitchen finally stood up after hearing Kagome swear said. "Kagome watch your mouth young lady. These are guest you should not speak to them so."

Kagome huffed and replied. "Humph unwelcome guest you mean. I just left Fuedal era to get away from these two" she said pointing to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I even sealed the well and I want to know how they got here."

"Ah yes I remember now about the well." Sesshomaru replied as Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and said. "As well as I do Kagome and you never did answer to me why you did that?"

Kagome looked at them with confusion written upon her face and demanded. "What are you guys talking about remembering. I just done it how could you possibly know?"

Shippo intervened saying. "Guys I don't think she knows I mean it probably just happened to her after all don't forget it may have been five hundred years to us, but she is from this time."

Kagome stared at Shippo shocked finally understanding why they looked different and acted like people for her time. In fact they where from her time. Now that her mind finally clicked on the information she had received she did the first thing that came to her to do.

With to much information doing and over load on her mind she fainted barely to be caught by Inuyasha as her body tumble to the floor.

"Stupid girl." Inuyasha said as he caught her safely into his arms, but tenderly smiled down at her.

Kagome Jin-chan had finally came around from his shock began to fling seal at the demon saying. "Demon be

gone."

When Kagome mom finally stepped in and demanded. "Who are you people and what is going on!"

Shippo couldn't take it anymore. The situation was just to funny and with his weird sense of humor he couldn't contain the laughter bubbling up inside of him and he began to laugh causing everyone to stare at him.

Sesshomaru was quite embarrassed on how the visit was going. He had waited over five hundred years to find Kagome and try to win her heart from his brother and just when he found her she decides to faint on them. Grumbling to himself he turned a cold stare at the troublesome kitsune who thought it was all funny. Inuyasha quickly glanced around him to see the deadly glare in his brothers eyes and for once he was glad it wasn't directed at him, but at his adopted pup Shippo. Sigh he gathered Kagome into his arms and turned to his pup Shippo and said. "Knock it off. Now is not the time to laugh."

Sesshomaru still giving Shippo a cold glare that he seemed oblivious to stated. "I agree brother."

Kagome mother stared at the three crazy men and shook her head she motioned them into the living room so they could set Kagome down.

After Inuyasha laid her down on the couch he made sure she was comfortable and stood up to continue the conversation.

Mrs. Higurshi stared at the men then asked. "Now can you tell me what is going on."

Inuyasha was just about to explain when Sesshomaru cut him off and explain himself." Your daughter Kagome is our mate and we have come to claim her."

Mrs. Higurshi stared at them wide eyed and said. "What do you mean mate she as far as I know is not been married."

Inuyasha looked up at Mrs. Higurshi and said. "It is deeper then a ceremony with vows."

Mrs Higurshi looked at her daughter then said. "What exactly do you mean by it being deeper then vows."

Inuyasha sigh he really didn't know how to explain, but for once was thankful his half brother decided to." It is the combining of our souls that creates and everlasting bond that can not be broken."

Mrs. Higurshi looked up at Sesshomaru and said. "Who are you people?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and said." Take of your spell so she can see for herself."

Inuyasha nodded and repeated a spell causing his form to change.

Mrs. Higurshi stood there stunned as she looked upon the young man form changing his black hair became white and his human finger nails became claws but what stunned her the most is when his eyes and ears appeared on top of his head.

" Inuyasha" she questioned staring at him.

Inuyasha nodded his head in answer and all of a sudden he found his ears being pulled down to be petted." Well why didn't you say so in the first place I knew you had feeling for Kagome." Stopping her petting she then said." But that still doesn't explain why you two "she pointed slowly at the brother taking time to figure out what was going on and continued on with her question." Claim her to be what did you call her?" Scrunching her face up in thought she suddenly remembered and said. "Ah yes mate."

Inuyasha was relieved when she quite petting his ears although he secretly liked it he didn't want his half brother or his adopted pup to see him start purring they would never let him live it down. Turning back to the conversation he said." From Kagome reaction I believe it may have just happened."

Kagome Mom threw up her hand in frustration and bellowed out." Well I gathered that for myself, but what I want to know is what you are talking about"

Inuyasha had never seen Kagome mother so frustrated. All the times he been here, but then again he had not come her to tell her they had claimed her daughter for there own. Sigh he replied." I know this is all very confusing,but what I mean is back in the Feudal era Kagome was in an accident and some things happened."

Mrs. Higurshi sat down and calmly nodded her head she had an idea her daughter was hurt seriously in some way after all it wasn't as if she didn't know that her baby put her life in danger every time she went through the well it was something she had excepted it was after all her daughter destiny and she knew that Inuyasha though he tried hard not to show it would do his best to take care of his daughter it made her daughter going easier to know she was in good hands.

"So I take it." She questioned uncertainly." That what ever happened some how ended up in you two being bonded?"

Inuyasha nodded his head thankful that Kagome Mother was being calm about this he had imagined she would be cursing him, but was pleased to see she wasn't as he added." yes, but my brother Seshomaru as well."

Mrs. Higurshi eyes widen and she exclaimed." Oh dear."

Inuyasha hoped it wasn't to much of a shock, but was pleasantly surprised when Kagome's Mom just said." Well that makes everything a lot more clear, I can't say it was something I was expecting, but it really isn't for me to decide as it is my daughter choice."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding and replied." I can't thank-you enough that you feel that way I just hope Kagome does as well."

Mrs. Higurshi smiled and chuckled replying." Well now I must wish you both the best of luck as Kagome is strong willed and as stubborn as her father. What ever she decides I will go with as all I have ever wanted for my children is to see them happy."

Inuyasha smiled and could not help feeling warmth for Kagome mother acceptance his only bad thought was how Kagome would react to the news as she laid there still passed out.

Sitting down they all waited in silence for Kagome to come to. Each one caught up in their own thoughts of what was to happen once the girl realized the truth.


End file.
